Sepatu Baru?
by Reallpochi.05
Summary: Hanya cerita sederhana soonyoung dan jihoon yang begitu imut. SOONHOON. SEVENTEEN COUPLE.


Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon

Summary :

Hanya cerita sederhana soonyoung dan jihoon yang begitu imut.

 ** _WARNING! BoysLove! Dont like? Dont read!_**

Soonyoung berlari kelabakan dilorong rumah sakit. Ia pun harus sesekali membungkuk minta maaf dengan masih berlari kepada orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak ketika berlari.

"Lee Ji- Lee Jihoon. Apa ada pasien dengan nama itu disini?" tanya Soonyoung pada resepsionis dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Sang resepsionis yang terlihat masih muda itu membuka buku daftar nama pasien yang dirawat dirumah sakit swasta itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sang resepsionis mengangguk.

"Lee Jihoon, umur 18 tahun berada di kamar dengan nomor 217 dilant- "

Belum selesai sang resepsionis berbicara, namja dengan rambut biru laut itu segera mengerahkan tenaganya untuk kembali berlari. Sang resepsionis mencondongkan badannya pada meja,melongokkan kepalanya pada lorong sebelah kiri arah Soonyoung berlari.

"Jangan berlari, tuan. Kau dapat mengganggu kenyamanan pasien! " teriaknya.

Seseorang dengan seragam yang sama dengan kerutan yang kentara sekali diwajahnya menepuk pundak sang resepsionis muda, "Dengan kau berteriak seperti itu malah semakin mengganggu agasshi"

Sang resepsionis muda meringis kikuk ketika beberapa orang menatap wajahnya karena meneriaki seseorang tadi.

Soonyoung memperlambat lariannya saat dia hampir menemukan kamar nomor 217.

"214,215,216, .. Dapat!" Soonyoung sedikit berteriak saat berhasil menemukan kamar 217 dimana jihoon berada. Soonyoung tertunduk lemas dengan perasaan lega saat masuk dan melihat Jihoon duduk diranjang dengan selang yang tergantung manis disampingnya. Dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Astaga Soonyoung, kau kenapa?" Jihoon memekik kaget saat melihat Soonyoung masuk ke kamarnya dengan keadaan yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Peluh dimana-mana, baju yang kusut, serta rambut biru lautnya yang mulai tidak tertata rapih.

"Aku- tadi kau- ituu-" Soonyoung menjawab Jihoon dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. "Tarik nafas dulu kwon!"

Soonyoung menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, ia ulangi seperti itu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah tenang ia berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien tempat Jihoon duduk dengan raut wajah heran melihat kedatangannya.

" Ada apa denganmu? " Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya menyampirkan helaian rambut biru laut Soonyoung yang menjuntai menutupi matanya. Ia mengelap bulir keringat didahi Soonyoung dengan lembut.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan hingga terduduk disini? " Soonyoung menanyainya balik dengan intonasi gemas.

Jihoon menarik kembali tangannya dan mengangguk-angguk.

" Siang tadi aku beniat untuk membelikanmu sepatu baru. Kau ingatkan sepatu dancemu itu sudah rusak dengan ujung yang menganga. Aku tidak tega untuk tidak membelikanmu yang baru". Soonyoung hanya diam menanggapi Jihoon. Bermaksud agar Jihoon melanjutkannya hingga selesai.

"Lalu saat aku akan pulang selesai membeli sepatumu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak ke toilet." Jihoon menghela nafas sebentar.

"Setelah mencuci tangan lalu keluar dari toilet, aku lupa dengan sepatumu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di wastafel toilet. Dan begitulah.. Maafkan aku Soonyoung!" jihoon tertunduk setelah menyelesaikan penjelasanannya pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sudah akan membuka mulut,sebelum-

"tapi! Aku tadi sudah mencarinya kok! Meskipun berakhir tidak ketemu karena aku kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan".

-jihoon menyela dan melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

Soonyoung gemas sendiri melihat tingkah jihoon yang sangat imut. 'tuhan kenapa kekasihku ini sangat manis' gumam soonyoung pelan.

Jihoon yang seperti mendengar Soonyoung mengucapkan sesuatupun mendongak. "Kau marah padaku?" tapi Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menjawab. "tuh kan marah! Maafkan aku!" Jihoon berkata seperti itu saat melihat soonyoung yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak benar-benar marah dia hanya menggoda Jihoon. Namun Soonyoung tidak tau kalau Jihoon akan bertingkah penuh aegyo seperti ini.

"Soonyoung! Jangan marah dong!" Jihoon masih mencoba membujuk Soonyoung agar tidak marah. Namun nihil soonyoung semakin enggan untuk menatapnya. (Walau dengan wajah yang tertahan untuk tidak segera mencium jihoon tentunya).

"Ish! Ya sudah pulang sana!" Jihoon berteriak setelah sekian lama menunggu jawaban dari Soonyoung. Menatap saja tidak,apalagi menjawab.

"Aku jadi menyesal membelikanmu sepatu. Padahal sekarang aku lagi terduduk diranjang rumah sakit. Kau malah lebih memikirkan sepatu itu!"

Soonyoung menoleh dan melihat Jihoon yang mengusap air matanya. Sungguh, padahal Jihoon sedang menangis. Tapi kenapa malah terlihat semakin imut. "Ya tuhan, kenapa ciptaanmu sungguh indah?!" lagi-lagi Soonyoung bergumam memuji ciptaan tuhan.

"Hey! Kok nangis sih? Seharusnya kan aku yang nangis. Nggak jadi makek sepatu baru?" sekarang giliran Jihoon yang enggan menjawab Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah?" Soonyoung memanggil tapi Jihoon malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Udah dong, jangan nangis! aku cuma bercanda kok! Aku sama sekali nggak marah sama kamu." Soonyoung menarik pelan tubuh Jihoon, membawanya dalam dekapan yang hangat. Sambil sesekali mengelus dengan lembut rambut merah muda jihoon.

"beneran kan ngga marah?" jihoon mendongak menatap obsidian Soonyoung yang tajam. Soonyoung mengangguk. Mengecup bibir Jihoon pelan. "Iyah, sayang ku".

Pipi Jihoon memerah dengan bibir yang terseyum manis. Sepertinya Soonyoung sudah berhasil mengembalikan mood Jihoon. "Tapi sepatumu gimana?" jihoon bertanya dengan wajah yang tertunduk kembali.

Soonyoung mengangkat pelan dagunya. "sudah lupakan, nantikan bisa beli sepatu lagi. Bukan rejeki kita mungkin". Jihoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Soonyoung. Mendekatkan kepalanya kemudian mencium pipi soonyoung lama.

Soonyoung yang belum siap pun tercengang. Ini kali pertama jihoon yang menciumnya duluan. Biasanya kan soonyoung yang main nyosor.

"Ji-Jihoon ah?" Soonyoung tergagap saat Jihoon melepas ciuman dipipinya. Jihoon yang bingungpun memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Tanpa basa basi soonyoung langsung menarik dagu jihoon. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis jihoon. Mengecup dan melumat pelan bibir itu,takut jika nanti bibir itu akan sobek jika terlalu kasar.

"Eungh.." jihoon mendesah. Sepertinya soonyoung sudah terlalu jauh menciumnya. Mulai dari bibir, dagu hingga ke leher jenjang Jihoon.

"Permisi.. Saya akan membe-" perawat itu berhenti berbicara ketika melihat pasangan yang sedang bercumbu didepannya.

Jihoon yang mendengar suara orang langsung mendorong kasar kepala soonyoung. Membuat soonyoung terbentur penyangga selang infus jihoon. (faham kan?)

"Eh.. Ma-maaf mengganggu, saya hanya ingin memberi obat untuk pasien bernama Lee Jihoon. Anda juga diperbolehkan untuk pulang sekarang." perawat itu berbicara dengan kikuk.

"Ah! Iyah terima kasih.." Jihoon menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah karena apa? antara kesal pada Soonyoung yang telah membuatnya malu setengah mati,atau karena keadaan Jihoon yang masih belum pulih.

"kalau begitu saya permisi! ". Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah perawat itu pergi. Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah yang seperti orang gila. Tersenyum hingga membuat gigi dan gusinya terlihat. Tidak lupa matanya yang sipit itu semakin menghilang.

"Hehe pulang yuk, kita lanjutkan yang tadi diapartemenku" Soonyoung berujar masih dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya.

"Lanjutkan kepalamu! Malu tau!". Jihoon menoyor keras kepala soonyoung. Tapi tidak membuat Soonyoung berhenti menggodanya.

"Malu tapi suka kan?" wajah Jihoon yang memerah itupun semakin merah. Soonyoung jadi semakin gemas dengan Jihoon. Lalu mencium pipi gembul jihoon sekilas.

"Ya sudah mau pulang sekarang?" Jihoon mengangguk walaupun dengan wajah yang memandang kesal kearah Soonyoung.

-END-

Delete or More?

Gimana? Jelek kah? Bagus kah? Suka ngga? Aku tau ini aneh. Banget malah!

Soalnya ini ff pertama aku,setelah sekian lama cuma bisa baca doang..

Jadi tulis aja semua di review apa yang kurang dan yang menurut kalian aku perlu memperbaikinya..

Aku terima semua masukan dan kritikan kalian kok.. (emot senyum)

Have a nice day caratdeul..

-star-


End file.
